1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a lighter structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional lighter, referring to FIG. 1, the lighter 1 has a rectangular casing section 10, a tube 12 extending from one end of the casing section 10, a gas receptacle 14 situated at an appropriate area inside the casing section 10, and an electric arc generator 16, wherein a gas valve output orifice 142 is laterally disposed at the top surface of the gas receptacle 14, a soft tubing 144 is coupled onto the gas valve output orifice 142, the other end of the soft tubing 144 is extended to the top end of the tube 12 and connected to the lighting section (not shown in the drawings) of the lighter 1, a push plate 146 is pivotably situated at a suitable point of the gas receptacle 14 gas valve output orifice 142, a mounting hole (not shown in the drawings) is formed in an appropriate position in the casing section 10, a press section 19 projects from the casing section 10 through the mounting hole and, furthermore, the lower surface of the press section 19 is linked to the starting section 162 of the electric arc generator 16, one electrode of the electric arc generator 16 is connected to the lighting section, and the other electrode of the electric arc generator 16 is connected to the tube 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, an arresting section 2 is appropriately situated between the press section 19 and the gas receptacle 14; the arresting section 2 has a body 20 that is pivotably situated in the casing section 10, an actuating rod 22 aligned with the body 20 is disposed along the outer side of the casing section 10, one end of the actuating rod 22 is inserted through the casing section 10 and conjoined to the body 20, an elastic component 202 is installed at one side of the body 20, and one end of the elastic component 202 is mounted inside the casing section 10; when the actuating rod 22 is released, the rebound force of the elastic component 202 causes the actuating rod 22 to return to its original position; a connecting rod 24 is movably conjoined to one end of the body 20 near the press section 19, a second elastic component 242 is installed on the connecting rod 24 and utilized when the connecting rod 24 is depressed, the second elastic component 242 restoring the connecting rod 24 back to its original position.
When the actuating rod 22 of the arresting section 2 is deployed, the connecting rod 24 is moved to the upper edge of the gas receptacle 14 and when the press section 19 is depressed, the connecting rod 24 impels the push plate 146 and causes gas contained in the gas receptacle 14 to flow through the soft tubing 44 to the lighting section, while the press section 19 is moved against the starting section 162, causing the electric arc generator 16 to discharge a spark that ignites the gas at the lighting section to complete the lighting operation; when the unmoved actuating rod 22 is again deployed by the press section 19, it is capable of causing the electric arc generator 16 to discharge a spark, but is incapable of inducing gas to flow from the gas receptacle 14 into the soft tubing 144 and thus the ignition process at the lighting section cannot be complete, though safety is ensured.
However, the inventor of the invention herein discovered that the lighter 1 is not easy to operate during actual usage due to the actuating rod 22 which cannot move the connecting rod 24 to the upper edge of the gas receptacle 14 such that when the press section 19 is depressed, only a spark is discharged by the electric arc generator 16 and the ignition process cannot be completed, resulting in numerous inconveniences and difficulties. As such, since the lighter 1 is ensured to be safe but is not convenient to utilize, effectively overcoming the drawbacks would certainly be welcomed by consumers.
Although the conventional lighter is of ensured safety but has the drawback of inconvenient utilization, the inventor of the invention conducted extensive research and testing, culminating in the successful design and development of the lighter structure of the invention herein which is comprised of a casing having a lighting section at one end; a push button at the other side; a safety lock section situated at the end of the casing opposite from the push button and another safety lock section situated at the end of the casing opposite from the movement area of the push button; a movable section disposed between the push button and the casing, with the movable section and the push button capable of moving together such that the push button slides on the movable section; and an elastic component situated on the outer lateral surface of the movable section opposite from the safety lock section, with the other end of the elastic component connected to the push button; depressing the push button causes the push button to slide along the movable section and when the safety lock section separates from the other safety lock section, the push button can be depressed such that the push button impels the movable section towards the electric arc generator and the pull plate, causing the pull plate and the electric arc generator to operate simultaneously and the gas in the gas receptacle to flow through the guide tube to the lighting section, while the electric arc generator discharges a spark that ignites the gas at the lighting section; therefore, the user only needs one hand to hold the lighter and use a single finger to actuate the safety lock section to efficiently perform the lighting operation and, furthermore, in a manner that is convenient and ensured to be safe.